


Hey yourself, sleepyface

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ian loves Mickey, M/M, mick is obsessed with his boyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian and Mickey take a nap together. Fiona warns Lip to keep quiet. They admire the couple and overhear an adorable conversation before Mickey makes some food for his boyfriend.





	Hey yourself, sleepyface

Lip bustled into the kitchen through the back door and Fiona immediately hushed him. He asked 'what?' She nodded her head in the direction of the couch and said 'boys are sleeping. Can you grab my phone?'

He hummed an affirmation and walked over to the living room to pick up her phone which was lying to the table. He paused to stare at the relaxed expression on Ian's face as his chin was buried in Mickey's hair. Mickey was draped over him and Ian rested his palm on his ass. Mickey subconsciously shuffled closer and Ian spread his legs to accommodate.

Lip snapped out of his watching and returned to throw Fiona the requested item. She caught her possession one handedly and commented 'pretty cute, huh?' Lip replied 'surprisingly, yeah.' 

They worked in silence to finish making dinner together out of consideration of the napping couple. Lip took his seat opposite her and Fiona laughed slightly too loud at one of Ian's annoying snores.

Lip shushed her as he knew his little brother was tired but it was too late. Sleepily, the redhead croaked 'hey.' Mickey sounded much more awake as he said 'hey yourself, sleepyface.' 

Fiona made eye contact with brother and they both communicated their intrigue at his fond and loving tone. It wasn't often they got to see a completely comfortable and unguarded Mickey. 

Ian yawned 'could feel ya staring at me.' Lip smirked as that was probably why Mickey sounded like his voice was laced with less tiredness.

He chuckled 'no you couldn't.' Ian rubbed his eyes and scrunched up his face 'what were you doing?' Mickey admitted 'counting your fucking freckles but you kept moving, asshole.'

Fiona grinned as that sounded adorable and Ian seemed to agree as he asked 'oh yeah? How far did you get?' Mickey snorted '37 but I lost where I was up to when you started to snore.'

Lip rolled his eyes at Ian's exaggerated gasp as he remembered specifically telling him a thousand and one times he had always snored. Ian protested 'I don't snore.'

There was a small moment of silence and Fiona correctly assumed they were lazily kissing. Mickey pulled away to promise 'yeah you do and it's annoying as shit.' Ian laughed 'fuck off, you like me.' Mickey pulled his closer 'nuh-huh. I love you. Didn't say anything about liking you.' Ian sounded peacefully happy as he almost instinctively replied 'love you too but you totally like me as well.'

Lip felt content that Ian had found someone who made him smile and wasn't a 40 year old creep.

Mickey whined audibly as Fiona watched Ian attempt to wiggle out of their interweaved cuddle.

Mickey huffed 'what the fuck are you doing?' Lip was amused at how needy he sounded and that Ian seemed to be used to is as he assured 'coming back. Just need to piss.'

Mickey held him down 'no because then I won't be able to get comfy again, douchebag. You're staying here.' Ian caved 'fine. Guess I'll just piss on the couch then.' Mickey sloppily kissed his cheek loudly 'don't give a fuck if you pull a Frank. My fucking hot water bottle, you ain't going nowhere.'

Fiona bit her lip to prevent a wide smile breaking out. It seemed blatant Mickey was smitten with the redhead and it was never something she saw coming.

Ian put on his big pout that Lip too was unfortunately a sucker for. 'But I'm hungry. Can you make me a sandwich?' Mickey scoffed 'when did your last slave fuck off?' Ian pleaded 'please, Mick. I might die of starvation then you won't have a boyfriend anymore.' 

Mickey reluctantly untangled himself and stood up grumbling 'you ate an hour ago, fatass. What do you want?' Ian fluttered his lashes ridiculously and Fiona shook his head at his antics. 'Erm, ham and cheese and while you're up can you get me a proper pillow? Oh, and chocolate and maybe half a beer?' Mickey rolled his eyes 'yeah right. As if. Coming up, your highness.'

Ian called after him as he disappeared up the stairs 'thank you!' Mickey returned quickly and lobbed their pillow at his head. Ian flipped him off as he just smirked and wandered into the kitchen.

He looked startled at Lip and Fiona, clearing his throat. Lip asked hopefully 'can you make me a sandwich too?' Mickey answered 'no. Fiona, want some food?' She nodded just to make Lip glare moodily.

Mickey started pulling out the bread and ordered 'make yourself useful, douchebag. Find some chocolate for your brother.' Lip groaned but Ian really did have everyone wrapped around his little finger as he complied.

Mickey's phone rang and he cocked his head on his shoulder; holding it in place as he cut the cheese. He asked 'hey, little red. How'd the test go?' Fiona felt guilty she had totally forgotten about Debbie's test.

Mickey spoke proudly 'hell yeah! Told you shit was easy. Oh fuck off, I didn't do anything, only class I didn't suck balls and it was only was 'cause Mandy taught me. Knew you could do it, didn't need my dumbass help.' Lip was glad Debbie had found another brother as well.

He questioned 'coming home now? ... Ew, gross bitch. Don't tell me about that shit. Use a fucking rubber. Just reminding, Jesus. Alright, see you later. Yeah, course I'll tell him. Later.' He slipped his phone back into his pocket and informed Ian 'Debs did perfect on that math assessment.'

Ian whooped from the couch and Mickey slid a plate across the table to Fiona who smiled graciously. He hesitated at the two sandwiches he cut for Ian and picked one up and gave it to Lip.

Lip grabbed it and smirked 'thanks.' Mickey made his way back to the couch and passed the plate to Ian who asked 'eat, bang then sleep again?' Mickey nodded eagerly and Lip grimaced 'keep it down when you do.' Both boys spoke simultaneously 'shut the fuck up.'


End file.
